villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanomachines: Story Two
(A/N: Hey guys! Been a while since I've done a Nanomachines story, so here's the second story, with a continuous storyline! The antagonists are heavily inspired by...well, you'll see soon enough.) (PS: Sorry if this seems rushed, but I haven't done a strict Nanomachine story in a while, but I hope to make more) Philip woke up from a deep sleep. His apartment was still dark, since his curtains were closed shut with a clothes pin. It wasn't very big, but the apartment was home for him. He walked out the door and went outside to get his mail. He took out his key and fit it in the hole and took out his newspaper. He went to the crime section first, as he always has. "Hmm, man's a suspect in young woman's murder...that's worth looking into." Philp put the paper on his table, changed his form to a generic man and walked out of the building. He walked to the police station, changing his outfit to a police uniform. He strolled into the Police Station. "Excuse me, there's a young man that has to be interrogated for a Ms...Jasmine's murder. His name is Sam..." The officer said, "We already have a man doing that." Philip nodded and said, "Thank you." Philip walked away and secretly returned to his normal form and slithered back inside, unseen by the police, and went to the interrogation room. The police officer, named Ralph shoved Sam into the room and slammed the door behind them. Philip dissolved into a puddle and slipped under the door, and stuck to the bottom of the door, but stuck out to little "eye stalks" to see whats going on. Ralph smirked, "Did you get the girl assimilated?" Sam also smirked, "It was too easy...and so much fun! "Ah! No! Don't kill me!" Bitch never knew what hit her." 'Assimilate?' thought Philip. "Why are humans so easy to assimilate?" asked Sam smirked. Ralph laughed, "Humans? Try Huminoids! And now that we got the Senator's daughter assimilated, we can get ever closer to the leader of this world." 'Well this can't be good.' Philip thought. He turned around and slid out of the door. A flash of silver caught the men's eyes. "Who's there?" Philip heard the men and swiftly slithered out of the building, into a nearby crowd and reformed. Ralph told the men that Sam proved his innocence and was free to go. "Did anyone come through here since the interogation?" Ralph asked the officer at the desk. "An officer said he was going to interrorgate the man, but I'm sure it was mistake." "Where's security again?" asked Ralph. Philip went back home and decided to review a few things, "Alright to assimilate means to incorparate something, and the Senator is a member of the Legislative branch of the US government and makes the laws. So those men incorproated the daughter of the Senator...but they refered to her as if she were dead." Philip then thought of something. "Wait, assimilate? Daughter of a high government offical...something's wrong here." He then remembers what they said about humans, "No. It can't be...it's been overdone, cliched, and stupid...but it is. We've been invaded by body stealing aliens." Philip sat down to think of the information those...beings, have said, "Alright, so they said they have assimilated the daughter of the Senator, but why her, and not the him..." Philip solved this is about five seconds and palmed himself for asking such a stupid question. "OK, to get to him, but why fake her death...ok it's technically not fake, but why announce it?" Philip picked up his paper again and skimmed through. "Hold on," The paper read, "As of news of the death of his daughter, Senator Maximillion is coming to the wake of his beloved daughter..." "So that's the plan...with the alien pretending to be dead, she'll be able to assimilate the Senator, getting them into a seat of power." Philip had to think of a plan to warn the Maximillion without coming off as a nut. "So how do I warn a senator about an alien that assimilated his daughter and not be thought of as crazy?" He turned to his computer. "That's it! One of those dumb conspiracy sites!" Philip, being a logical person, wasn't big on conspiracy theories and didn't look highly on conspiracy therorists, but they could be of help to him now. He just typed in conspiracy theory forum. Finding one was actually harder then most would think. They hid it under a false name and he had to hack into the system, obviously a (in vain) way to prevent whatever imaginary evils they feared. The quickly created a profile and typed up his message. "There is an alien invasion. They took over the police of my home city, and took over a high ranking police officer and a criminal to assimilate the daughter of the Senator. While this might help prevent the True Government from taking over, it could be hell for us if these aliens take over." Philip sighed, "Well all I can do now is wait till tonight." Elsewhere, Ralph is skimming the internet, looking over the news of Maximillion coming over to the city. "Yes, this country will be putty in our hands." he said to himself. The phone rang, his personal phone. "What is it?" he asked, knowing who it was, Jasmine, the "Senator's daughter" on the other line. "Someone knows." she said. Ralph snapped instantly, "What!" "There's a conspiracy site, very poorly hidden, and there's a message on our plan to assimilate the Senator." answered Jasmine. Ralph relaxed a bit. Humans, especially conspiracy theorists, were dumb. They probably just made a lucky guess. But they couldn't take chances. "Look, I'll beef up the security a bit. But this is proabably some lucky guess on humans' part. And track down that account!" It was 8:00 at night when the wake took place. Philip was atop the church standing on the rooftops, watching the wake from above. The priest was finishing upthe psalm, "Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days all the days of my life and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever." Everyone sat down, as the priest continued the funeral sermon and prayer. "Good Lord in Heaven, may this young lady be in your hands for all Eternity, and may her sins be forgiven. Amen." It was time for people's last words. After a few of her friends spoke, Senator Maximillion came up to say his last words to his daughter. "Jasmine...I love you. I watched you grow up to be a mature young woman. I know that I haven't always been there for you growing up..." he began to choke as tears streamed down his cheeks. "But everything I've done was for you sweetie...and I pray you'll enjoy Heaven." He was about to rest his hand on her cheek, a bullet rang out. 'Huh?' Philip thought, looking as some men in makeshift armor with rifle. 'Damn...I didn't think that was going to be what they'd do.' Jasmine opened her eyes, it's no point hiding now, those men will blab out and reveal their plan. She sat up, terrifying everyone, as the hole where the bullet passed through her head grew teeth and tendrils, and let out a dicgusting hiss. The tendrils went towards Maximillion's arm, only for another one of the men to shoot, this time a shotgun shell into her torso. The blast tore flesh from her underarm and some of her breast and stomach. But this gaping wound also formed teeth and became a giant mouth. The armored men ran away, terrified. 'Well time to help out.' Philip thought leaping down, in-between the...thing and the Senator. 'No.' thought Ralph who was sitting in the crowd, even though they begun to run away. Philip grabbed the thing by the mouth in its side and by its neck, before tossing it towards the church, causing blunt truama to the thing. Philip turned his head over his shoulder and said, "Go Senator! Run away!" Maximillion didn't question the young man, and sprinted as fast as he could. Jasmine was snarling out in pain. She was lying down in the flowers, but her skin was dissolving, revealing both red and green blood. Philip plucked a rose out and gave it a quick analysis and found nothing but weed killer on it. "He looked over to Jasmine, "So you're race is a plant..." Sam grabbed Philip with superhuman strength from behind in a death grip and answered, "Yes...we are!" Ralph walked up to them and said, "So you had to put your nose in this little idea of ours. Now, we could assimilate you, but I won't. You'll have to live with the knowledge that we...are everywhere. In the police, in the schools, in the clregy! Everywhere! This world is going to be ours..." "NO!" yelled Philip, creating a spike out his back, forcing and impaling Sam. He forced him off and tossed him into Ralph, knocking them into the altar. Philip ran away to avoid the aliens. Ralph gave chase immediatly, not noticing a large African American man grabbing Sam. The man snapped Sam's neck, saying, "You our not a body we'll watch!" Sam tried to warp the wound, but instead felt himself dying. Gravekeeper dropped Sam and watched the body disintergrate. Philip continued running, looking over his shoulder as the Ralph continued to chase him. 'Gotta hide! Gotta hide!' There was a parked car, which gave him idea. He fell and slide under the car, then clung to the bottom of the vehicle. Ralph leaped over the car, expecting to see Philip hiding behind it, only to find no one. He looked under the car, only to find no one. Ralph then faked a smile and chuckled, "Remember child...we are everywhere..." Ralph then walked away, probably to regroup. After waiting several anxious hours, Philip got out from under the car and ran to the nearest pay phone. He reshaped his finger into a coin shape and slipped it in, causing the the dial tone to come on. He punched the numbers and the phone was ringing. "Come Rune...come on! Answer!" Philip heard a soft click. "Hello?" "Rune! Thank God! Are you on Earth?" "No, I'm on Belladore right now, but I can make a trip. What's wrong?" "No! Don't go to Earth! There's something wrong here! And the humans are in the mix! Rune, I love you! Please for the sake of my sanity, don't come to Earth!" "I'm sorry, Philip, but you know that I can't turn a blind eye to the suffering of others. I'm coming to Earth." Philip replied, "No Rune! These...things! They assimilate humans and humaniods! They will take you! Rune, I can't let you do this! Stay on Belladore!" "Philip, you know that I can't." A click was heard on Rune's end. The call was over. "Rune? Rune!" He slammed the phone and ran out. He managed to get to his appatment in a short period of time. Philip collected what little possesions he has, returned his keys and ran out to find a new appartment. The next day, Philip was in luck and found an apartment. He placed his possession on the floor and sat on his bed, cell phone in hand. He was considering "devouring" it preventing Rune from finding him and letting the aliens know they're together. But he couldn't. Rune meant too much to him. "She can take care of herself." he said to himself. He placed the phone on his counter, walked up to the window, his fear now replaced with determination and paranoia...mostly the latter. Glaring out the window he said, "Everywhere" eh? In a matter of time, you'll be nowhere." (A/N: Well that's Nanomachines Story Two. I hope you enjoyed it and of course I would like to thank Hero Forever for Rune's dialouge. Hero Forever everybody! *Appluades* Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and if you didn't I'm sorry and let's hope the next one will be better.) Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superhero Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Short Stories Category:Finished Stories